Only The Begining
by BloodPhantom
Summary: Hermione's parents were killed by the dark lord's followers...and she goes to go live with the Malfoys...while there her life takes an unexpected turn... Was how her life before real or is the truth about her life coming out... she finds out about betraya


**Only the Beginning**

**By: HMalfoy777**

It all started back when they were 11. As each boarded the express train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Him the Prince of Darkness, Her a snotty, know-it-all mudblood!

His point of view: Had he'd known the truth about her past, back then everything would have been different now. He was always afraid of his father, he saw what he did to his mother. The way he tortured people. He never realized he liked the mudblood, as he always called her, until the summer before their 6th grade year, when he found out his father had killed her parents, (or whom she believed to be her parents). Now the ministry had sent her to live with him and his family. Unaware of the things that bestowed him and her. He knew what his father was thinking, but he didn't want it to be true. It was only later that he and she found out about the secrets of her life.

Her point of view: She was still upset with the fact her parents were gone. She wished to kill the man who sent the Death Eaters after her family, even though, he distinctly said to spare her, and convinced the Ministry to let her come live with him. Yes, somehow he had found his way out of Azkaban, and now was like a loving father to her? She was confused, but was happy and confused at the same time when the truth of her life came out.

**Flashback: **

"No dad, mom. Leave them alone." Their was nothing I could do to save them. I was going to use the magic but I wasn't going to risk it. I let them go, and was in morning, until the time when everything started.

"Welcome, Mrs. Granger. I am so sorry to hear about the death of your family. But as you may know you must have someone to be able to go live with." She shook her head; no she had no one, all of her relatives were gone. She asked if she could go live with the Weasley's but as she knew he wouldn't allow it, "No there are too many kids living there now. Well, I see that we have found you a place to go for now. Please, Mr. Weasley escort Mrs. Granger home so she can pack her bags."

"Mr. Fudge, where are you sending me?"

"Why Mrs. Granger to Malfoy Mansion to live with Lucius and his family, He seemed to think it best." _NO, not there_, she screamed in her head.

**End of flashback **

That's how she ended up here. 'KNOCK, KNOCK' came from her thoughts as she was pulled back to Earth. "Who is it?" Draco, was said from the mean, mouth of the Prince of Darkness. "What do you want now?" she asked softly. Somehow this must have touched him because he sat down on her bed, and took his hand up to her face. Pulled it up making her look at him in the eyes. He could see that she had been crying again. The marks of the tear trails led down her face. "My father, wishes to speak to us, together, and sent me to get you. Why are you beating yourself up Heremione? The death of your parents was not your fault."

"Ah... but you are wrong, for I could have saved them, all I had to do was use the magic. But NO I didn't want to be expelled from school, so I let them die. I was being selfless, I should have, I could have saved them but I didn't."

"Granger…I mean Hermione… its not your fault…. Even if you could have used your magic it wouldn't have mattered they would have still died… but you might not have been here with me then…" Draco whispered to her. "If you would have died… I don't know what I would have done…. Grang…. Hermione…. I lo…. I love you…." He got up and walked towards the door waiting for her to say something, but it never came. When he turned around she was standing behind him, tears falling from her eyes!

"Oh, Draco… I love you too… but what about your father… what will he do when he finds out your in love with me… Hermione Granger….a mudblood?" She rushed out. Without thinking Draco pulled her as close as possible and kissed her on the lips. Letting all of his emotions out. Finally Hermione understood. "Draco? Your scared of your father aren't you? Please don't let him hurt me!"

"Never" he replied back in the most truest voice. He would NEVER allow his father to hurt the one he loves…even if it meant being banished from the family. He would fight back… never again will his Hermione be hurt as long as he lives. "Hermione? I have got only one question for you!"

"What is it Draco?"

"Will… Hermione Lynn Granger… would you be my girlfriend? And if my father will accept you would you take my hand in marriage?" He asked her plainly looking her in the eyes, to let her know he meant every word he was saying to her. Her eyes opened wide, as he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, which he opened and pulled out the ring, placing it on her finger, awaiting her answer.


End file.
